Fairy Tales
by Fallen Iceangel
Summary: One Shot. Spoilers for the new update! Slash! Onesided IanGino. Ian is left to babysit.


**WARNING! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LATEST PLOT UPDATE AT GAIA, GO THERE BEFORE READING THIS FIC! IT CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

**V**

**The fic:**

**Title: **Fairy Tales

**Author:** Fallen Iceangel

**Pairing: ** Ian/Gino (One sided because Gino's unconscious)

**Rating: ** PG

**Disclaimer: **Oh, what fun I would have if I owned this! Weeps with joy at the thought But, alas, I don't.

**Note:** What can I say, I was inspired. U

"But Sasha…" Ian desperately tried to reason with the young woman.

"Ian! I need to run the shop and I can't just leave Gino here all alone! He could wake up and not know where he was and start panicking!"

"But Sasha… I have a shop to run to!"

"Rufus can do it!" Sasha angrily pouted at him. "After all, you always bragged that he was smart enough to do it!"

"Yes, but… but…"

"Ian." She said sternly, glaring now. "All I ask is for one day. I can ask Moira to do this tomorrow and Ruby agreed to do it Friday. You only have to waste _a few_ precious hours of your time making sure Gino's alright while I go to work to make sure I can pay my rent!"

Ian resisted the pout that tried to form on his lips, knowing that Sasha was right. He usually wasn't this selfish – really, he wasn't! – it was just that… that _boy_ had ruined his date…

"Alright…"

Sasha's angry expressed turned to joy.

"Oh, Thank you, Ian!" She gave him a quick, glomping hug and took off toward her store.

"You're… you're welcome!" He called toward the girl's quickly retreating back.

He heaved a sigh and turned back into the house. A quick call home to tell Rufus he was in charge for the day. Ian dreaded going home, knowing the shop would be littered with the bones of the biters he was saving for supper.

He wandered down the hall, reluctant, and stood at the door way to Sasha's bedroom. The window was facing away from the rising sun so the room was fairly dark. The femininely decor made Ian flinch slightly, as it always did ever since he first saw it. Such a radical change from his 'manliness' of his own home...

The Kiki that was draped over the bedpost stared at him with those blank blue eyes. What was it she had named him…? Oh, right… Snuffles… after that character from the Larry Otter books…

Ian's eyes finally fell on the still form on the bed. Blonde hair, a good 4 inches longer than it was before the Tower Incident, was fanned out over the pillow, a result of Sasha's constant mothering of the young boy, fluffing his pillow and all. The dark purple blankets were drawn up to boy's neck now, instead of his chest. More of Sasha's work.

Ian walked into the room and sat in the yellow snuggle chair to watch the unconscious lump on the bed – like he promised he would.

He was insanely bored five minutes in. Ian sighed and stood, looking around the room. Well… maybe he could clean up a bit… as long as he didn't snoop and come across any wayward undergarments… He picked up a few magazines that were scattered across the floor, arranged the items on the vanity, wondering why Sasha had them and what they did, and finally, when over to the bookshelf to arrange the toppled books.

He sat down in front of the case and examined the books. Most, he found, were old children's books, books for teenagers, mangas, a few comics and few books, from the looks of them, he was sure were never read or weren't read in a long time. Satisfied when the books were straightened out and in alphabetical order, he stood up and began brushing himself off. A small rectangle wedged between the case and the wall caught his eye.

He frowned and pried the book, for a book it was, loose. The cover was brown with faded gold etchings and the title, _Fairy Tales_, was written in decorative cursive. Ian smiled slightly. Apparently, the book had been there for a long time, dust covering the sides that were touching the walls or case.

He glanced over at the clock and sighed. There were still 4 more hours till lunch… He brought the book over to the chair, crossed his legs, and opened the book.

The hours came and passed as Ian became absorbed in the tales. He had just finished the story of the princess and the pea when his stomach growled loudly. He placed his hand on his stomach to calm it down. He took the feather from his hat to mark his place and went to fix something to eat before continuing his reading.

Stomach full, he came back into the room before pausing at the door, staring at the boy on the bed. The sun had made its way to the other side of the house and was now shining into the room. The blonde hair glittered in the sun, much like it did the day he washed ashore. The sunlight also revealed how pale the boy remained. How Gino managed that, Ian would never know. He came closer, to sit in his chair. He saw that the boy's skin wasn't completely ivory… his cheeks had a faint, light pink tint to them… and the boy's lips were a soft red… or a dark pink… it was hard for Ian to tell. Ian continued to study the boy's lips. They looked so soft and pouting… much like the girls Ian always fancied and the girls Ian liked to kiss.

The thought brought a shiver to Ian's spine. He had not just thought of Gino and kissing in the same thought. He took a deep breath, reminding himself of his manhood, and sat down. He opened the book, sticking the feather back in his hat, and began reading again.

Another hour passed as he read, becoming drawn into the stories again.

"…_The very next door he tried opened on a chamber all paneled with white and gold; and there, on a bed the curtains of which were drawn wide, he beheld the loveliest vision he had ever seen: a Princess, seemingly about seventeen or eighteen years old, and of a beauty so brilliant that he could not have believed this world held the like._

_But she lay still, so still … Prince Florimond drew near, trembling and wondering, and sank on his knees beside her. Still she lay, scarcely seeming to breathe, and he bent and touched with his lips the little hand that rested, light as a roseleaf, on the coverlet._

With that, as the long spell of her enchantment came to an end, the Princess awaked; and looking at him with eyes more tender than a first sight of him might seem to excuse…"

A movement in front of him brought Ian's eyes away from the book. He stared at the bed, thinking, with a chill, that the boy had moved. He slowly set the book aside and bent over the boy.

"Gino…?" He asked, voice soft and questioning.

The still face didn't move. Ian leaned closer until he could feel the soft breath of the boy brush against his lips.

_Nope… Still asleep. _But Ian didn't move away, eyes studying Gino's face. He had become quite pretty… effeminately pretty even… Didn't the Prince… Aurora… have blonde hair…? Surely, she would have had to be as pale as ivory as well… Maybe a kiss would awake this Aurora as well…

Ian pulled back, blushing slightly.

_Such… Such a stupid thought…_Ian scolded himself, gulping down the lump that seemed to form in his throat.

_But… really, what would it hurt…?_ Ian asked himself, looking over Gino's features again. _No one's here… and I, by some strange coincidence, Gino does wake up…I can just make something up! Like… Um… well, something!_

Ian looked around the room quickly, making sure he was utterly alone. He even glanced out the window to make sure no one was passing by. He turned back to the bed with a sigh to help steady his nerves.

He leaned over Gino, nervous again, and studied the other's face, hoping it would strength it's resolve. The lush lips, pink cheeks, soft skin, and beautiful hair were more than enough. Ian slowly lowered his face closer to Gino's and, closing his eyes, pressed a kiss to Gino's lips.

Gino's lips were as soft as they had looked, much to Ian's joy and dismay. He pressed his lips against the other's harder, making Gino's lips part more. Ian, before he fully knew what he was doing, plunged his tongue into the warm mouth, tasting the boy fully. But when his tongue met Gino's, Ian's eyes shot open and he pulled back with a gasp, shocked at himself for taking the kiss that far.

Ian stared at boy, at the innocent lips he had just kissed. Ian licked his lips slightly, tasting a hint of salt water on them.

He went back to the chair, his movements tense, and picked the book numbly. He opened it again. He glanced up at Gino before turning back to the book.

Nope, he was still asleep.

The End


End file.
